


Macho Man

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: Jareth does the housework





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeetleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/gifts).



> BeetleQueen gave me an idea...I ran with it. I can't take full credit for this.

Jareth was knelt down in front of the cupboard, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. Staring….just…staring. A blank, but more worried, look on his face.

 

“I can do this” he tried to convince himself, “Come on Jareth, you’ve seen Sarah do it millions of times” his voice cracking as he spoke, not quite believing himself. 

 

Sarah had had a go at Jareth for not chipping in with the house work. He didn’t work Aboveground, so had plenty of time to muck in around the house. 

 

After what seemed like hours of staring, but was in actual fact only seconds, Jareth reached into the cupboard and grabbed the cleaning supplies and some rubber gloves. Hugging them into his chest as he grabbed as much as he could, then standing up to promptly drop them on the kitchen counter. 

 

He stood back and inspected all the bottles, some with screw tops, some with spray tops, some in plastic containers, some in metal. Soft cloths, sponges, wipes, all sorts. He scratched his head and furrowed his brow as he looked them over, rubbing a hand to his neck in wonderment. 

 

“I suppose I best get started” he reasoned, then looked down at himself. He was wearing a poets shirt, opened almost to the waist, and tight black leggings. He suddenly remembered an incident where Sarah had dropped something called “bleach” down a pair of dark jeans and moaned and huffed for days after at the lightened patch it had caused. 

 

“Hmmm, maybe it would be best to dress appropriately” he thought, wondering what might be appropriate dress for such a task. Bringing his hand to his chin to think for a moment, he then clicked his fingers in a eureka moment “Aha!” he chirped, clicking his fingers again and magicking his armoury onto himself. 

 

Once he looked down at himself, he wondered if he was a tad over dressed for cleaning. Remembering Sarah would wear “old” and more “tatty” clothes to do the house cleaning. Especially since the bleach incident. 

 

Clicking his fingers once more, he magicked some garments that resembled what staff at his castle would wear for cleaning. Scratching at his skin instantly “Ugh!” he moaned “How can they tolerate this infernal itching day to day” he huffed. 

 

Suddenly it came to him. Once when cleaning, Sarah had made an off hand comment about wishing she could wear as little as possible, if nothing, for such tasks, much to Jareth’s delight. However, she had concluded that she probably wouldn’t have gotten much work done with Jareth around had she cleaned in her nude form, much to Jareth’s dismay.

 

Jareth shrugged and clicked his fingers one last time. Looking down with a smirk on his face. 

 

He giggled to himself slightly when he saw his almost nude form, his eyes trailing down to the thong he was now wearing. Jareth was use to thongs, he quite liked them in fact, and Sarah would take great delight in seeing him in one as she undressed him in their more intimate moments together.

 

However, this particular thong was a gift from Hoggle….as a joke….to annoy the King Rat. Jareth had yet to try it out, and seeing as Sarah was currently at work, it wouldn’t hurt to try it on.

 

It was grey and had an elephants face on it, with his cock sitting in the trunk of the elephant. Jareth smirked down at his member proudly when he saw how well he filled it. The fabric of the trunk almost completely tight against his foreskin, stretching the material very gently. 

 

He tested the material of the trunk with his thumb and index fingers, pulling it away from his skin. Thank god it was stretchy.

 

He smirked mischievously as he slowly scanned his eyes up the kitchen counter and eyeballed the cleaning supplies still laid on the counter top. 

 

His smirk quickly melted away and he sighed heavily “No time like the present”.

 

He put on the rubber gloves and went to dive through the cleaning products, carefully reading the labels. He didn’t want to mess this up. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————--------

 

Sarah exhaled a loud breath as she sat in her car, eyes glazed over in exhaustion. She’d been sent home from work for screaming at a customer. Sarah drove home in a daze, thinking how shit her job was, how she hated it.

 

She was tempted to just let Jareth take her back to the Labyrinth and live out her life there. 

 

But then that would have meant that Jareth was right. After things between them had become more serious, some months back, Sarah had flatly refused to move completely underground when he suggested for them to live together. Her family and friends were important to her above ground, and she wasn’t ready for leaving them for long periods of time and worried moving underground souly would lead to her seeing them less and less as the months went by. 

 

Much to Jareth’s annoyance, he caved, and said they would split their time between worlds fairly. After a while, Jareth actually grew happy with the arrangement, as living together and getting to spend every other week Aboveground meant he got a rest from his grovelling, snivelling gobshites…I mean goblins. 

 

If he had a wished away, he was alerted and would return for the duration of the run. Then returned to his Sarah’s side immediately. 

 

It worked well for them both.

 

As Sarah steered the car towards home, she began thinking of Jareth, how his day might of gone. Her day hadn’t started so well. Jareth had made her late to work by keeping her in bed after her alarm went off. Sometimes it was just impossible to say no to that man!

 

And then at work she had dealt with nothing but complaints from the public about the company she worked for who sold computer “gizmo’s and gadgets” as Jareth put it. She couldn’t wait to get home, take a long hot bath, have dinner and go to bed. 

 

As she turned her house key in the lock, she fell forward through the door a little as it opened. Calling out to Jareth as she shut the door and hung her coat and bag on the hooks.

 

“JARETH I’M HOOOME” she called out in sing song.

 

All quiet…

 

“I’VE HAD SUCH A BAD DAY, YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE” she continued as she began removing her shoes from her sore aching feet.

 

She slowed when she registered he hadn’t come to greet her like he usually did. He was like a puppy when its master returned home usually. Bouncing for joy in front of her side to side, a grin from ear to ear, rambling on about what he’d done that day, clapping his hands like an excited gay man in a dildo shop. Sarah always smiled at his behaviour, it was sweet….in a weird, fucked up, enjoying being domineering, kinda way.

 

Sarah had remembered this submissiveness from Jareth early on in their relationship, and used it to her advantage in the bedroom one night. Opening up a whole new world of sex for them both.

 

“JARETH?” she called out wondering where he was, craning her neck out towards the living room to see if she could spy him. 

 

She headed towards the living room where she could hear a quiet humming. 

 

“Jareth?” she called as she heard his familiar tone humming to something. And there he was. Headphones on, iPod tucked into the string of his thong on his hip, while he jutted and wiggled his bum in rhythm while singing “Macho Man” by The Village People as he used a feather duster to dust the book shelf he was facing.

 

Sarah gasped sharply, realising he couldn’t hear her with his headphones on, then giggled as she leaned against the door frame, arms folded. Watching him as his back was turned to her, dancing in a way that could of only been described by the same words of what he was listening to. 

 

She tilted her head to the side as she watched Jareth shake his rear in his thong, and smiled to herself at the sight. And what a sight to come home to, she thought. She folded her arms contently and continued to watch, wondering when the show would stop and he would turn around.

 

While she was in mid thought, she watched as Jareth stretched up the feather duster to the top of the book shelf, standing on his tippy toes. Sarah exhaled sharply to try and calm her excitement down as she saw his thighs and bottom muscles tighten into the most delicious shapes on the fae. 

 

Jareth continued singing, sometimes using the duster as a pretend microphone. Sarah raised her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles at his Elvis moves. 

 

Sarah straightened herself when she saw Jareth begin to turn around. His eyes still shut as he sang into his dirty duster. He was now facing Sarah, and she saw the front of his thong. 

 

Her hands dropped to her sides, screwed her face in confusion and extended her neck to study his crotch. 

 

Jareth opened his eyes suddenly and almost jumped on top of the book case in surprise when he saw Sarah. Flinging the duster across the room and shrieking in a very feminine fashion, quickly shoving his hands over his elephant cock.

 

“Aaah! Sarah…you’re….you’re ummm….home” he giggled nervously. “Early” he gulped. 

 

“What” Sarah began to enunciate “The fuck”, she stepped closer and Jareth stepped back, still covering himself, “is that?” Sarah finished.

 

“It’s um….well it’s umm….” Jareth was nervous, embarrassed even. All his other clothes, including his small collection of thongs, was of the Underground fashions of a fae. Nothing too outlandish by fae standards. “It’s a thong Sarah. A willy warmer even” Jareth blushed hard.

 

“A willy WHAT?” Sarah said surprised, her eyebrows now nearly raised off her head like in those cartoons, the look on her face a playful one. Jareth knew from that look that he wasn’t in trouble at least. But he was caught….and Jareth hated being caught because it felt like loosing. 

 

“A willy warmer” Jareth confirmed looking at his toes as they scrunched up nervously. “You see, it has a bit you put your…” he looked at up at Sarah shyly as he spoke shrugging as he finished “…your cock in”, looking back at the floor quickly.

 

“Ok, so why don’t girls get boob warmers?” she asked, folding her arms, again, across her chest.

 

Jareth’s whole demeanour suddenly changed from one of complete shyness, to one of complete aghast. Throwing his hands up for her to see, squeezing his fingers as if he actually had his hands on her breasts. “Duh!!” he chided!

 

Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Alright clever dick…” she looked down at his elephant on the last word “…what about pussy warmers?” she smirked at her own humour. 

 

Jareth put his hands on his hips and smirked back as his eyes looked down at his elephant, then slowly back up to Sarah’s face, once they locked eyes, he playfully wiggled his eyebrows a couple of times, looking seductively at her. 

 

“What indeed, Precious?” Jareth crooned.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering....this is what the willy warmer looks like ;)
> 
> https://antonynbritt.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/feb-17-novelty-elephant-thong.jpg


End file.
